The Oregon Trail?
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: The trail has started, and everyone was sick. Trevor has to deal with ones of how theye got sick! Will he get mad or will he feel bad? Find out at the end! Rated K for Crude Humor.


Introduction:

In the nice-looking household, Finn, Griff, Miles, Trevor, Blitz, and Rampage are ready for the biggest event ever!

"Alright! We need to get our bags packed so we can go on a big trip!" Trevor said.

"Of course we are!" Blitz cheered.

"Hey guys, I have already packed your bags, and their ready!" Griff announced as their bags are already packed.

Their looks on their faces confused Griff.

"Wh-What!? I have already packed your bags so we don't have to be late!" Griff said.

The phone rang.

Trevor picked up the phone and answered.

"Heya, Hank here! We are gettin ya guys ready for tha trip today! Got your bags packed? Then get ready!" Hank cheered.

"That went well.." Trevor.

The phone rang again.

"Oh, BTW, this trip will be All Across the USA, all around, and, around, and around, and to infinity!" Hank cheered.

Trevor stopped calling the phone.

"Is, that.. THE LONGEST TRIP WE WILL EXPERIENCE!? I mean, all across the USA and around? That will take us years!" Trevor roared.

"Calm down. It'll be fine.." Blitz said.

" _OK, Trevor.. Calm down.. It'll be fine.._ " Trevor thought.

The truck beeps as they got out of the house.

"Hank's Fun Animal Trip Adventure's..

2-673-89-739.. Well, it can be odd if he has a number of us that we can get in.." Trevor said.

"Get in the cart! I will be the driver and you guys will be riding in the cart!" Hank said.

"Uh, are you a hyena?" Miles asked.

"Of course I am! Should I laugh! Hyenas laugh!" Hank said.

"Alright then, were getting in.." Blitz said.

They dropped off their luggage as they sat down.

The truck drove onto the road when the trip begins.

 _Day 1_

"Uh, Hank, what is that machine thing on the top?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, it's my water and food dispenser! The one on the right dispenses food, and the left dispenses water!" Hank said.

"Did we pack up the food before we got in?" Griff asked.

"No, but at least he has food and water machines in case we are hungry or thirsty." Trevor said.

"Hank, what's that door doing in here?" Blitz asked.

"Oh, that's the bathroom entrance! If you feel the urge to go, then go!" Hank said.

"Ohhhhhhhkayyyyy?" Blitz said in confusion.

"That would be embarrassing.." Trevor said.

Hank used the button to dispense out food out of the machine. The cauldron was filled with lots of tasty treats and food.

"Wow. That is a lot of food, my mouth is watering!" Griff squealed.

"I know that, now calm down while I offer you the food." Trevor said, offering the food to his friends.

"Thanks! " Finn said proudly, munching on a piece of food.

"Thank you.." Miles said softly.

 _5 hours later.._

"Wow! Look at the view!" Miles said.

"I know that. *Yawn* I think, i'm..*Yawn* getting sleepy.. I think I should put myself to bed. *Yawn* But first, I should get my blanket and my pillow out so I can *Yawn* make my own bed.." Trevor yawned as his voice starts to feel sleepy.

While Trevor makes his own bed with a blanket and a pillow, the others did the same.

"Oh, looks like you did the same as me.." Trevor said.

"Wait.. How come Hank never gets sleepy? Mile said.

"Because he likes staying up late.. If you *Yawn* excuse me, I am gonna *Yawn* go to sleep right now.." Trevor yawned.

"Sweet dreams.." Blitz said.

"Night guys.." Trevor said, falling asleep.

Blitz falls asleep while the others are sleeping.

 _Day 2_

It is 9:00 in the morning, and the sun is shining. The alarm beeps while Trevor is asleep.

"Ugh.. 5 more minutes.." Trevor said.

The alarm kept beeping while Trevor was asleep.

"I said.. 5 more minutes.." Trevor said.

The alarm kept beeping until Trevor pressed the clock on Snooze.

"The sun is so bright today.." Trevor said.

Trevor got up, stretched, yawned, and fixed his homemade bed.

"Good Morning, Trevor.." Griff said.

"Mornin, Griff.." Trevor yawned.

"You look tired. Do you need some coffee?" Griff asked.

"They don't have coffee. All I could find was just water.." Trevor said.

"Oh, OK then.." Griff said.

Trevor continued to stretch and walked to the speaker to respond to Hank.

"Hank, do you have breakfast?" Trevor asked.

Hank pushed the button and breakfast filled the cauldron full.

"Oh, looks like it is, a giant pancake.. Nice.." Trevor sighed.

Trevor carried the giant pancake to his friends.

"Well, I guess we will try to eat this whole entire thing before we get sick.." Trevor said.

"Wait, you never got sick.. Do you?" Griff asked.

"No, I am not sick, AT ALL. Now, can we eat this whole thing now?" Trevor said.

"Alright then. Griff said.

After they ate almost of the pancake, they lied down.

"So, I guess we can't eat the rest because I don't want to get sick.." Trevor said.

"Uh, Trevor.. Looks like Finn is able to eat the rest of our leftover pancake we ate." Miles said.

"Oh, OK then.. I hope he doesn't barf all over my bed.." Trevor said.

"He won't!" Griff said.

Hank announced on the speaker.

"More food will be comin right to lunchtime!" Hank said.

"Oh great.. More food. I hope I won't get sick by it again." Trevor said.

"You're not gonna be sick!" Miles said.

"Well, if I eat lots of the lunch we are gonna eat, I will be cart sick.." Trevor replied.

 _In the afternoon_..

"LUNCHY!" Hank squealed.

"Woah! What is he, a roaring mastiff?" Blitz said.

The food was filled with lots of the food for lunch, and even, sandwiches and pretzels.

"Ok then.. Let's not eat too fast-" Before Trevor finished his sentence, the others ran to the cauldron, and ate the food fast. Except when Miles threw a pretzel to catch by Trevor.

"Oh, a pretzel.. Thanks.." Trevor said, eating the pretzel.

After Trevor was finished with the pretzel, everyone (Except Trevor) lied down since they were full.

"OK, I have told you not to eat that food that fast, that will make you sick!" Trevor lectured.

"We couldn't help it! We are hungry so fast, we just ate it all!" Griff said.

"Great.. What am I gonna do with you guys?" Trevor said.

Suddenly, a loud belch came right towards Trevor's face.

"Dude! My mouth was open! I can smell it through my entire face! Why did you do that!?" Trevor asked.

"I couldn't help it.. That very large meal for lunch we ate, just make me gassy.." Finn said.

"*sigh* Great…" Trevor sighed.

 _9 hours later.._

Trevor sat down as he was looking at the view. It was a starry night.

"The view sure is beautiful.." Trevor said.

"Yep. Sure it is.." Griff said.

When the food machine filled the cauldron with mexican food, they ate it all fast as they could.

*Sigh* They better not do that in front of my face again.." Trevor sighed.

When it is 10:00 in the evening, they got dressed into their sleepwear, they all fell asleep.

 _12:00 AM_

While they are all asleep, a sudden noise was heard.

"*sigh* I do not know what that sound came from.." Trevor whispered.

That sound came on again. And Trevor was still covering his ears.

"Ooooh man.. I guess we shouldn't eat the whole entire thing that fast.." Rampage groaned as he was clutching his stomach.

"BE QUIET…" Trevor whispered angrily.

Rampage kept on clutching his stomach until he covered his mouth to feel the urge to puke.

" _Please don't let Rampage barf on my bed.._ " Trevor thought.

Rampage clutched his stomach on one hand and covered his mouth on the other hand, and rushed to the bathroom.

Trevor covered his ears when Rampage was barfing loudly in the bathroom.

 _3:00 AM_

Rampage finally didn't feel the urge to puke anymore, but he kept clutching his stomach with moans and groans.

" _BE QUIET…_ " Trevor thought.

"Uuuughhhoooohhhmmmm" Rampage moaned as he was clutching his stomach.

Rampage thought he didn't feel the urge to puke, but then, he felt it he is gonna throw up. So Rampage stood up, took deep breaths, and tried to take away his seizure-like dark vision.

"Uuuoooghhh" Rampage groaned as he was still clutching his stomach.

Then, Rampage tried to quickly cover his mouth when he felt like he is going to puke.

" _I guess this is not gonna be a good idea…_ " Rampage thought as he was looking at Trevor while sleeping.

When Trevor covered his ears to stop Rampage from groaning, Rampage tried to quietly, slowly walk on the steps, and then, Rampage didn't make it. He barfed all over Trevor's homemade bed. At least Trevor isn't noticing what happened.

"Oh man.. I guess I don't feel really good at all.." Rampage moaned as he kept clutching his stomach and went back to bed.

 _Day 3_

Trevor realized that his alarm clock isn't beeping. When Trevor slowly opened his eyes, he noticed a strange smell.

"What's that smell?" Trevor said as he was investigating. When Trevor got up, yawned, and stretched, he did notice that there was barf ALL OVER on his homemade bed.

"OH COME ON!" Trevor yelled.

The others woke up.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Griff asked.

"There is puke all over my bed! How am I gonna clean it all up!?" Trevor replied.

"While it was in the middle of the night, I heard a barfing sound coming from Rampage when he didn't make it to the bathroom. And it wasn't his fault. It was an accident." Griff said.

"*Sigh* Well, looks like i'm gonna sleep without a bed tonight…" Trevor said.

"Uuughhhooommmm" Rampage moaned as he was still clutching his stomach.

Griff walked toward Rampage as he was comforting him.

"It's OK.. It's OK.. It was an accident.. Trevor is really mad about what happened last night.. But it's OK.. It was an accident.." Griff cooed.

"Great, are you gonna baby-talk to Finn when he is sick?" Trevor said.

"I am taking care of Rampage. Not baby-talking to him. I will be taking care of my brother Finn when he is sick.." Griff said.

"Fine, whatever…" Trevor sighed.

 _3:00 PM_

When Trevor was making his new bed after Rampage puked on it last night, Rampage is feeling better. Much better. While Trevor was hearing pain noises of a brother griffin, he covered his ears.

"Oooooohhhh…" Finn groaned as he was clutching his stomach.

"Not again.." Trevor said.

"Wh-Wh-What's the matter, Bro? Griff asked as he walked towards Finn.

"My….Stomach...Feels….Oooouuuughhhh...huggghhhh. Ugggghhh, ohhhhh…" Finn moaned as he was clutching his stomach.

His stomach was growling in pain, very loudly while Trevor was cover.

"O-O-OK.. It's OK… Maybe it is probably a bad piece of food you ate today.. I will get some medicine.. If you feel like you're gonna throw up, need me.. OK?" Griff cooed.

"O-OK.. Uuooghh.." Finn groaned.

"Ugh. Okay! First, Rampage, and Now, Finn!?" Trevor replied.

"Trevor, his tummy hurts. I am going to get him some medicine for his sick tummy and a bucket for him if he needs to throw up." Griff said.

Griff came close to Finn as he was taking care of his brother.

" _I thought he was gonna baby-talk to his own brother, thinking it was his own Dad.. Well, great.._ " Trevor thought.

"Where is that bucket?" Griff snarled as he was looking for the bucket for Finn to throw up in.

"What are you looking for?" Rampage asked.

"I'm looking for that bucket for Finn to throw up in. That is that Finn's tummy hurts, so he needs medicine for his tummy and a bucket to throw up in.." Griff said.

Griff kept looking for the bucket, and it wasn't there.

The cupboard right towards Finn that has the bucket in it. So Grif tried to look for it.

"Uh, you know the bathroom is occupied because Miles is in there, right?" Rampage asked.

"Just don't talk about. I know it's occupied. I'm looking for the bucket for Finn.." Griff said.

Suddenly, Finn covered his mouth when he is gonna puke.

"Uh.. Hold on, Finn! I'm still looking for it!" Griff said.

Suddenly, Finn felt like it is too late.. Griff crawled towards Finn to see if the bucket was in here on the left, and then, Finn threw up all over Griff's shirt.

"Gah! Griff's shirt!" Rampage shrieked.

"Uh, Oh, Oh, Oh honey.." Griff cooed, trying to get the barf out of his sleeve.

"Great! All over your brother's jersey! It's your fault!" Trevor lectured.

"Hey! Don't say him it is his fault. He puked all over my jersey and it was an accident!" Griff said.

Griff came towards Finn and comforted him.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. It was just an accident.. I was looking for the bucket and now you're too late. It is just an accident. It's OK…"

" _But..how?_ " Rampage thought.

"OK. Let me guess… Food Poisoning?" Trevor asked.

Griff was shocked of what Trevor said.

"Y-Y-You're right! It really is food poisoning! I will be letting Finn take the medicine so he can feel better!" Griff said.

"Trevor, how did you know?" Rampage asked.

"When I was sitting down, my friends are eating the whole meal, and then, when Finn was eating his dinner, I saw a tag that said "EXP: 1999". And then I picked up the tag, and read it. So I have to look for the chest that has medicine right before Finn got sick.." Trevor said.

"Oh, You're smart!" Rampage cheered.

When Rampage turned around, a bat appeared.

"Nah, we aren't scared of bats!" Rampage said.

"If you said that we are not scared of bats, then you're wrong.. That bat is friendly.." Trevor said.

Another friendly bat appeared, then another, then another, then 2 more!

"Wow. Lots of them are friendly.." Finn said.

"I know that.." Griff said.

Griff made Finn take the medicine to make him feel better.

"So, how's Finn doing?" Blitz asked.

"Pretty fine.. He took the medicine and he is starting to feel really better now." Griff said.

When Miles got out of the bathroom, all of the bats fainted.

"OK. How did that stench kill all of these bats?" Blitz asked.

"Before Miles talked about what he ate, that large meal we ate last night, did not agree with him.." Rampage said.

"Hey, I was about to say that!" Miles said.

"I don't care what you just ate last night! Can we get over it!?" Rampage lectured.

"Enough, enough!" Griff said.

Finn is feeling so much better now.

"Well, seems like I am feeling, so much better now.." Finn relieved.

"O…..K?" Rampage said in confusion.

When the cart is still ongoing, the view is nice then expected.

"Hey, the cauldron is full." Rampage said.

"Of what?" Blitz asked.

"Rations of food." Rampage said.

The others dug right into the food really fast.

"Great.. Now they have ate all of the food. I must be starving for ages.." Trevor said.

"Sorry, it's too late. It's gone.." Rampage said.

"Then what should I eat now?" Trevor asked.

You just gonna wait because Hank only dispenses food every morning, afternoon, and dinner." Rampage said.

"Great.." Trevor said, lying back down.

 _In the evening.._

Hank has dispensed food to fill it in the cauldron.

When the others tried to dig all of the food, Trevor stopped.

"I have to eat, guys. I'm starving.." Trevor said, grabbing a large piece of food.

After Trevor grabs the food, the other ate all of the food.

 _Day 4_

The truck is still running and all of Trevor's friends are still surviving.

"Well, when is the truck gonna stop?" Trevor asked.

"Never." Rampage said.

"W-Wait.. Never? How?" Trevor asked.

Suddenly, the truck stopped to the grass, in low fuel.

"You said the truck never stopped, Rampage.." Trevor said.

"I thought this was gonna happen.." Rampage said.

When Trevor found the key, he unlocked the door, and found out that Hank was still sitting there, staring at the window.

"Maybe a droid?" Trevor said.

Hank's fur has mutated, and he turned into a robot.

"I'm right! He really is a droid!" Trevor said.

"C'mon, guys! We need to get back home before we-" Before Griff finished his sentence, he felt that they are not gonna make it back home.

"What?" Rampage asked.

"I guess not.. We are not gonna make it back home.. We will DIE.." Griff said.

"What? We are not gonna die!" Blitz said.

"YES WE ARE! WE are gonna die of diseases!" Griff said.

The weather is very hot, and Griff started sweating.

"We are.." Griff said.

"Of what?" Rampage asked.

"We're gonna pass out of this hot weather! Do we wan't to pass out!? No!" Griff said.

"Calm down! We still have water inside!" Blitz said.

Blitz got inside the truck and tried pushing the button, no water came out.

"I guess you're right, Griff.. We are gonna pass out.." Blitz said.

"Hey, why are you all, sweaty?" Miles asked.

No answer.

"Uh, answer me.." Miles said.

Still no answer.

"Answer me while I ask you a question!" Miles roared.

Still no answer.

"C'mon, Griff! What are you, shy?" Miles asked.

Suddenly, he felt his vision, fading to black. And his ears start to go deaf. His arm is shaking, and his head starts to twitch.

"Griff, what's going on with you!?" Miles asked.

Suddenly, Griff fell down to the ground.

"Griff, Griff? Griff!" Rampage said, running towards Griff.

Finn was running towards his brother.

"Griff! Can you hear me?" Rampage asked.

No answer.

"Speak to me!" Finn cried.

Still no answer.

"Don't tell me he died.." Trevor said.

"He's not dead! He passed out!" Blitz said, running towards Griff.

Suddenly, both of Trevor's friends Miles and Finn felt the same thing as Griff.

"Trevor! Help them!" Rampage said.

But how!? We ran out of the materials to revive them! We have no water, no medicine, no ice, no nothing! How am I gonna supposed to do now?" Trevor said.

"Oh man.. We have nothing to do to them since we ran out of those material- Trev, TREVOR!" Rampage cried.

Suddenly, Trevor passed out.

"Trevor! Speak to me!" Rampage cried.

No answer.

"Oh, no.. Not Rampage again!" Blitz cried, running towards the dying ram.

Rampage has passed out.

"There's nothing to revive all of my friends! How am I-" Before Blitz finished his sentence, he passed out.

All of Trevor's friends, especially Trevor, has passed out.

When the car arrived, they saw all of Trevor's friends passed out.

"Oh man.. I have to call 911.." A strange dog said.

The strange dog called 911. When the ambulance arrived, they have picked up all of Trevor's friends.

 _Back at the house.._

When Griff woke up, all exhausted, they saw his friends woke up.

"Uuuugggghhh…." Trevor yawned, trying to revive his vision.

"Where am I?" Blitz asked.

"W-Were back home.." Griff said.

Finn woke up. And so did the others.

"Guys, you're right.. We all passed out of this heat.. We could have died.." Trevor said.

Suddenly, Buster the Bronco came inside the room.

"How are you guys doing?" Buster asked.

"Buddy? How are you?" Finn asked.

"I am from Western Michigan University. I came here to check on you guys of how you are feeling." Buster said.

"Oh, Hey! I'm starting to feel better!" Finn cheered.

"Me too." Miles said.

All of Trevor's friend felt better.

"Looks like you guys are all better now. Do you need anything?" Buster asked.

"Real food.." Trevor said.

"OK!" Buddy said, making food for all of Trevor's friends.

"Well, sorry if I was tryin to be rude to you guys, I got frustrated over what happened.." Trevor apologized.

"That's OK. Rampage and Finn got both sick so Griff took care of them.." Blitz said.

"Well, we will try to have a nice trip. No stress, and no fake food.. AT ALL.." Trevor said.

 _The End.._


End file.
